A Kiss in The Rain
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Emaya one-shot. As the title suggests, Emily and Maya have a cheesy but romantic kiss in the rain.


_Hello everyone! So this is just a cute little fluffy idea that came to my head. It's nothing special, nothing sad, and nothing dramatic. Just fluff fluff and more fluff! A classic cheesy kiss in the rain tale. Hope that you like!_

She was soaked to the point where her clothes were heavy, her hair was dripping, and the rain nearly blinded her, but she didn't mind. Walking in the rain was one of Emily's favorite things to do, despite the warnings her mother constantly gave her about catching a cold or freezing to death. It helped her relax.

As she pushed her hair out of her face, Emily suddenly ran into someone- literally. "Ow, what the- Emily?" the swimmer recognized the voice instantly. "Maya? Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked from her spot on the ground, butterflies instantly riosing in her stomach. "I could ask you the same thing," her friend chuckled. "I always walk in the rain," she answered sheepishly. "So do I," Maya grinned. Neither girl saw the other, but both of them blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Wanna walk with me? I know this really great spot about half an hour from here," Emily offered. They helped each other stand and Emily could swear Maya held on for an extra second before letting go. It took around an hour to get where Emily wanted to go because of how slow they made sure to walk to enjoy extra time with each other.

It was easy to talk about anything- even if both girls felt like their stomach was about to burst with nerves. The rain had nearly stopped after half an hour. When they were around five minutes away, Emily stopped. "Close your eyes," she instructed. Maya hesitantly did as she was told, and as Emily placed her hand on the shorter girl's to guide her both felt tingles.

Emily slowly led Maya up a narrow path and smiled when she reached her desired location. She pulled her hands away from Maya's eyes and grinned as she heard her gasp. In front of them was field that in reality couldn't have been more than a mile and a half long, but to Maya it seemed to go on forever.

Flowers of all sorts bloomed randomly- lilies, roses, orchids, and some Maya didn't even recognize. "Emily... It's... This is incredible!" she barely managed to whisper. "I hoped you would like it," Emily grinned, hugging Maya from behind. "I love it, it's unbelievable," she cried, hugging Emily tightly. Suddenly it started to pour again and both girls shrieked, then started laughing.

Emily smirked. "Catch me if you can!" she cried, then sprinted out into the field. Maya chased her for awhile until Emily slipped and the shorter girl stood victoriously over her, giving her a mischievous smirk. "I win," she chuckled, then laid down beside Emily. The swimmer grinned and rested her arms behind her head, and for around ten minutes they were still until Maya's head rested against Emily's shoulder.

"Is this... Is this OK?" she asked. Emily smiled and blushed but nodded. For about an hour neither girl moved, but then Maya sat up. "OK as much as I love this we should probably get home, or we're gonna drown lying here," she laughed. Emily nodded and Maya helped her sit up, but as she went to pull her hand away the darker girls grip only tightened.

Brown eyes pierced through the blinding rain and met in a caring gaze. Emily felt her heart stop, and she was struggling to breathe. They stood slowly, and in unison their arms slipped around each other. Maya screamed with excitement inside, and Emily felt her stomach twist up like knots. Neither girl remembered those last few moments. One minute they were staring at each other, the next their lips had connected in an exotic kiss that neither knew they were missing, but both knew they wanted.

Emily's arms tightened around Maya's waist and the dark skinned girl's hands tangled in the swimmers raven hair. They finally pulled away only to breathe, but kept their heads pressed together. "Wow..." Maya whispered. If Emily hadn't been listening so hard she would've missed it. She nodded in agreement, and they smiled as they locked their eyes.

Another kiss proceeded, but it was now a kiss of softness and caring, instead of fireworks and explosions, but there was still plenty of passion behind it. After awhile they headed back to town, hand-in-hand the whole way. Emily's house was before Maya's so they stopped outside. "So I was wondering... If... Maybe you would want to go out some time?" Emily asked slowly. Maya blushed a bit. "Yeah... I'd love to," she agreed.

Emily grinned and pulled Maya in for a soft but quick kiss goodbye. "How does Friday at eight sound?" she asked. "It sounds perfect," the darker whispered in her ear softly. "Alright then. Bye Maya," Emily smiled. "By Em, see you Friday," she called, and Emily watched her until the rain blinded her from seeing anymore. She walked inside smiling and as she closed the door her mom walked past her.

"Hey sweetie, have a good walk?" she asked. "Yeah, it was good," she answered. "I'm glad you and Maya had fun," she chuckled, and as Emily looked at Pam in confusion, she winked. "Good luck Friday! But if you do come back as soaked as you are now it better be rainwater!" her mom called teasingly as she walked up the steps.

"Eww! Mom oh my god eww!" Emily cried, running to her room and shutting the door. But as much as she was grossed out by her mom's remark, it pleased the swimmer that she was trying. She really was trying, and for Emily, that was more than enough.


End file.
